Invierno
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Un día de invierno de Paul y Shawn. Es bonita y romántica . Tenía ganas de escribir algo así. Slash Triple HxShawn


Paul miraba por la ventana, no tenía la vista puesta en ningún sitio, simplemente veía la nieve que caía

Paul miraba por la ventana, no tenía la vista puesta en ningún sitio, simplemente veía la nieve que caía. Adoraba el invierno. Unos golpeteos a la ventana por la que estaba mirando, lo volvieron a la realidad. Volvió la vista hacia la persona que estaba llamando a ella. Se sorprendió bastante al ver allí a Shawn.

Le hizo una seña con la mirada para preguntarle, que hacia allí, el se encogió de hombros y le dirigió otra mirada para que le abriera la puerta. Paul hizo lo propio, fue a la puerta y abrió. Shawn entró a la cálida estancia y se sacudió la nieve del pelo y del abrigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Paul a Shawn cerrando la puerta

-¿Por qué mirabas con esa cara de embobado la nieve?-le preguntó Shawn evadiendo la pregunta.

-Me gusta la nieve.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y entró al salón

Shawn lo siguió, y se sentó en el sofá. Paul se mantuvo de pie.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-le preguntó

-No sé…Tú mismo.-respondió

Paul se fue hacia el mueble bar, y volvió con sendas copas de ron. Le entregó una a Shawn, este la aceptó y le dio un trago.

-Gracias.-dijo alzando la copa, para que supiera a que se refería.

-No hay de qué.-dijo Paul-Aún no me respondiste… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Shawn meditó lo que iba ha responder, para ser sinceros, no sabía por que se había plantado en casa de Paul. Podía decir, que hace tiempo, sentía por Paul, lo que no había sentido en años. Aquellas tardes que se pasaba solo en su casa, querías pasarla con Paul, porque sabía que el también se sentía solo, y que, podía ser, que sintieran lo mismo.

-Shawn… ¡Michaels!-le dijo Paul para que volviera a la realidad

Shawn sacudió la cabeza.

-No me llames Michaels.-le advirtió Shawn

-Te habías quedado en babia…Me pareció oportuno…-dijo Paul sonriendo y sentándose al lado de él.

Shawn le sonrió, bebió un poco más de la copa, la dejó en la mesita que había enfrente y se recostó en el sofá. Paul soltó también la copa, y se pudo de lado, con un codo apoyado en el respaldo. Shawn volvió su cabeza, hacia dónde estaba la de Paul.

-Bueno dime… ¿Qué te cuentas?-preguntó Paul, pues no sabía que decir

-Ehh…-intentó Shawn, no sabía si podía contestar, al tenerle tan cerca, podía ver sus labios, húmedos por el ron que se acababa de tomar.

-Shawn…-dijo Paul y silbó para que volvieras a la realidad.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.-mintió con poca credibilidad

-Ya…-dijo Paul y se lamió el ron de los labios.-Y yo soy Paulina Rubio

-Un aire si te das…Así con el pelito rubio y largo…-comentó Shawn sin apartar la vista de los labios de Paul

Paul sonrió, Shawn aproximó su rostro al de Paul hasta quedar separado por poco más que milímetros.

-Ah. ¿Así que era esto o que te pasaba?-murmuró Paul mirando a Shawn con una ceja alzada

-¿Qué…? ¿Tú sabes que me pasa?-preguntó Shawn con las cejas alzadas de sorpresa

-Claro…-murmuró Paul.-Era obvio

Shawn siguió mirándole, sin comprender. Paul rompió los pocos milímetros que separaba, y se unió a los labios de Shawn. Este abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, porque no se esperaba tal reacción de Paul, los cerró tranquilo y siguió el beso gustoso.

Paul se separó y le dio un trago al ron, tranquilo. Shawn seguía con los ojos cerrados, anonadado con el beso, se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, para notar que la calidez que había depositado Paul en ellos, aún estaba ahí.

-¿Desde cuándo…?-empezó Shawn, aún, disfrutando del momento

-¿Lo sé?-acabó Paul.-Desde el principio.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo…?-volvió a preguntar Shawn

-Desde mucho antes que tú.-respondió Paul

Paul se levantó y Shawn lo miró algo aprensivo. Este cogió la copa de ron, y subió por las escaleras. Shawn le miró irse, y decidió ir también arriba, podía averiguar lo que iba ha pasar.

Shawn subió las escaleras, y se quedó en el pasillo, que si lo cruzaba, acabaría en la habitación de Paul, se bebió lo que le quedaba en la copa, y la dejó en la mesita que había en ese pasillo.

Entró en la habitación de Paul empujando la puerta, que estaba entornada. Paul, estaba tendido en la cama, bebiendo ron. Al ver a Shawn entrar, dejó la copa sobre la mesa, y con las manos entrelazadas, las apoyó en su estómago.

Shawn miró un momento por la ventana, la nieve iba acumulándose en el jardín, fue hacia Paul, y seguro de que no aquello no iba ha acabar mal, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Paul le puso el pelo detrás de las orejas, al estar algo incorporado, llegaba. Shawn sonrió tímidamente, era la primera vez, que se sentía nervioso estando con Paul.

Paul, bajó las manos del rostro de Shawn, las puso en su espalda, y fue bajando, hasta ponerlas dentro del pantalón. Shawn se inclinó sobre Paul, y le lanzó una mirada que mezclaba la lujuria con el placer.

Paul sonrió y atrajo el rostro del Shawn al suyo, uniéndose en un cálido beso, que se convirtió en uno más apasionado, cada uno buscaba el poder en la boca del otro, sus lenguas querían tomar esa posesión.

Cambiaron de posición, y Paul quedó sobre Shawn, poniendo ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza, continuó besándole, ganando la guerra. Se separó, se quitó la camiseta y volvió a la carga.

Shawn, acariciaba los músculos de Paul con dedicación, nunca, hasta ese momento, pudo comprobar, que eran hermosos. Paul, le quitó la camiseta a Shawn y volvieron a cambiar de posición, para ser esta vez, Shawn el dominante.

Los pantalones sobraban, al igual que los calcetines, y por supuesto, volaron. Shawn, se movía sobre Paul al mismo tiempo que le besaba entretenido el cuello. Ambas erecciones se podían sentir, pedían la atención del otro. Al sentir aquello, Paul emitió un leve gemido, de impaciencia, placer, agonía.

Shawn sonrió al oír que le había gustado. Deslizó una mano hacia abajo, y besando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba, le fue bajando la única prenda que le quedaba. Se quedó un momento quieto, contemplando aquel miembro que se erigía, y le pedía sus máximas atenciones.

Shawn le complació. Lo cogió por la base, y le lamió levemente el glande, para ver la reacción de Paul. Este cerraba los ojos, respiraba agitado, con ganas de más. Shawn, volvió a complacerle, volvió a lamer el glande con suavidad y poco a poco el resto.

Paul gemía, agarrando con fuerzas las sábanas, le pedía más a Shawn, más velocidad. Agarrando las sábanas fuertemente, unido a un gemido de placer, Paul se vino en boca de Shawn.

Este sonrió, limpió todo aquello y miró a Paul. Sonriendo pícaramente. Paul miró con una ceja alzada el slip, que aún llevaba puesto Shawn, un slip que estaba apunto de estallar, pues, nadie le prestaba atención.

Shawn se quitó el slip, y se dispuso para entrar en Paul.

-¡Espera!-le pidió él, y echó una mano hacia él cajón

Shawn se quedó mirándole con una ceja alzada, pero al ver que del cajón sacaba un bote de vaselina, lo comprendió. Lo cogió impaciente, y extendió el contenido por su miembro, así, fue entrando en Paul, poco a poco.

Este apretó los labios, dolía, pero no tanto como se había imaginado. Shawn empezó con embestidas suaves, pero, gracias a la ayuda de la vaselina, pudo con facilidad hacerlo, sin sentir temor ha hacerle mucho daño a Paul.

Ambos gemían, a un ritmo frenético. Llegaron al orgasmo juntos, y eso se pudo sentir en el ambiente. Shawn salió de Paul con cuidado y se echó sobre él, feliz, sobraban las palabras.

Fuera, aún nevaba.

Estuvo nevando durante toda la noche, pero eso no molestó a Paul y Shawn. Estos durmieron abrazados, muy juntos, para no perder el calor. Se despertaron por la mañana, los dos a la vez.

Paul depositó un beso en los labios de Shawn.

-Buenos días.-le dijo

-Buenos días.-respondió el sonriendo.-Lo de ayer…No fue un sueño ¿Verdad?-dijo

Paul negó con la cabeza, y se levantó. Shawn le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Shawn

-Vamos a desayunar.-le dijo contestó Paul, miró en su cajón se puso unos calzoncillos y les tendió otros a Shawn.

Este los aceptó y se los puso, Paul también le entregó otra bata, para que se abrigara. Bajaron al piso de abajo y fueron a la cocina. Prepararon el desayuno con tranquilidad, mimos y besos. Mientras desayunaban, Shawn pronunció las palabras que Paul más deseaba oír en el mundo:

-Te quiero.-le dijo

Paul sonrió se acercó a Shawn y le besó tiernamente.

-Yo también te quiero.-dijo separándose-¡Ey! ¡Vamos!

-Esto…¿A dónde?-preguntó Shawn levantándose

-A la nieve, a jugar.-le dijo Paul y le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró al jardín de atrás

-¿No crees que eso es de críos?-preguntó Shawn con una sonrisa dejándose llevar

-¡Que va ha ser de críos!-le dijo Paul

Llegaron al jardín de atrás y se pusieron a jugar a lanzarse bolas de nieve, como dos críos. Disfrutando.

Al cabo de una hora de juegos, empujones de broma y caídas en la nieve. Sonriendo y chorreando, volvieron a entrar en casa. Fueron al lavadero, donde dejaron la ropa chorreando. Shawn se estirazó.

-Vamos al baño.-le informó Paul

-¿Juntos?-preguntó Shawn

-Por supuesto.-le dijo Paul y cogiéndole de la mano lo llevó al baño.

Llenó la bañera lo suficiente, para que al estar dentro no se desbordara el agua. Primero entró Paul, que se apoyó en un lado de la bañera, Shawn entró y se apoyó sobre Paul. Este, le abrazó y le besó el cuello.

Cogió una esponja, la llenó de agua y la fue echando sobre la cabeza de Shawn, este cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Jamás le habían hecho eso, jamás se habían portado tan dulcemente con él, y eso le gustaba.

Paul llenó la esponja de champú y frotó suavemente a Shawn por el cuello, los hombros, el torso. Shawn emitió un suave gemido y Paul sonrió, pasó suavemente la mano desde el vientre hasta el bajo de este.

-Uhm…-comentó Paul.

Shawn rió, y notó, como el pene de Paul, se ponía duro bajo él. Sonrió más pronunciadamente. Shawn, se levantó un poco de encima de Paul y se sentó encima, entrando lentamente en él. Paul sonrió y alzó las manos, dando a entender que se dejaba hacer.

Shawn comenzó a moverse sobre Paul, de arriba abajo, agarrado a los bordes de la bañera. Paul gemía, sonriente ante la energía de su amante. Shawn, prácticamente, al bajar, se dejaba caer sobre Paul. Esto provocaba, que la facilidad con la que Paul le tocaba a Shawn la próstata con su glande, fuera mayor el placer.

Al poco, ambos se vinieron. Con sendos gemidos. Felices.


End file.
